The SaixPuppy
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Vexen's experiment has turned Saix into a chibi! What will the organization do? What CAN they do?  Hilarity ensues! Warning: Xemsai and berserk chibi goodness!
1. Ooops, Vexen Did it Again!

A/N: I wanted to write a chibi xemsai fanfic, I'll abbreviate names (Demyx-dem…larxene, larx, marluxia, mar-mar or marly) because I like to….

I credit Spyder Webb for the chibi story that started it all! And many other authors!

Warning: Possible Xemsai in future, maybe hints at other pairs?

The Saix-Puppy

Chapter 1: Ooops, Vexen Did it Again!

Xemnas groaned, exasperated at the amount of effort it took to just roll out of bed and see those eleven idiots. He sighed and walked casually over to his gray dresser in his large magnificent gray room. He slipped off his black sleep pants and dressed himself in tight black leather pants, a black shirt, and his black cloak on top of it.

(A/N: I'm making a nobody color pun)

He decided to walk towards the meeting room instead of using a dark corridor because he needed to shake off his un-superior-like drowsiness. After a few minutes however, he realized that two of his members were missing. Xemnas cleared his throat, "Does anyone know where number IV and number VII are? We are in the middle of an important meeting; it is unlike them to not show up."

Axel scratched his head, "Yeah, maybe hell is freezing over, puppy has gone missing!"

Xigbar chuckled, "Maybe we should whistle and he'll come 'round!"

Roxas frowned and looked terrified at the Superior's darkened expression, "Uh, guys, maybe not the time?"

Dem. giggled, "Saix-Puppy is just sleeping in!"

Larx. rolled her eyes, "Who even cares, can't we go on with the meeting anyhow Superior?"

Xemnas growled a little in frustration, causing all of them to become quiet once more. He sighed, "As there must be a good reason, we will continue on with the meeting as usual and WE all will go visit IV's labs first in order to see what is the matter, because you ALL seem DISTRESSED about IV and VII…"

:::::::::After the Meeting

They all walked to the basement of the Castle That Never Was and stopped in front of Vexen's lab door. Xemnas knocked once to announce it was him, but who would go there anyway? Xemnas coughed awkwardly, he wasn't used to being ignored, "IV! Open this door! It's the Superior!"

There was the sound of rapid footsteps and a nervous unlocking of said door. Everyone could see Vexen's bright green eye peak around the door hesitantly, "Oh! H-hello Superior! I was busy testing and was quite involved!"

Axel looked over at Roxas curiously, "Why does Vexen look so nervous?"

Roxas shrugged, "Beats me, maybe he broke something again."

Xemnas pushed on the door with his weight, "IV….why are you hiding?"

Vexen coughed, "H-hiding? ME? N-no!"

Xemnas growled angrily, "THEN OPEN THIS DOOR IV!"

The door swung open to reveal a beyond hyperventilating Vexen who was nervously wringing his hands together. They all stepped past him in to the lab where for once, nothing seemed to be beeping or sizzling…or exploding. Zexion flicked his hair back in to place, "Vexen, this is odd, it's quiet for 'testing'…isn't it?"

Everyone turned to Vexen and he looked put on the spot, he gulped loudly, "OH BY KINGDOM HEARTS SUPERIOR…HE JUST WALKED IN…I H-H-HAD NO IDEA WHAT WOULD HAPPEN…I'M SORRY!"

For once in his non-existence as a nobody, the expression of fear overcame the features of the almighty Superior, but it was quickly hidden and unnoticed by the others, or so he thought. Xemnas snarled, "WHERE…IS….VII….VEXEN?" The fact that Vexen's name had been shouted meant that he was infuriated. He shook Vexen's shoulders aggressively, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SECOND-IN-COMMAND VEXEN?"

Zexion's nose twitched slightly, he rubbed it uncomfortably, "Superior! Wait! I can still smell him, but his scent…..has diminished…."

Xemnas let go of Vexen's shoulders to turn wildly and faced Zexion, "What do you mean VI?"

Zexion kept his cool, "The power of darkness has diminished, become smaller…somehow…his own scent has not disappeared however."

Axel asked the question EVERYONE was thinking, "WELL WHERE IS HE?

"I IZ HERE LEA!"

Axel frowned, "Did anyone hear that?..."

A little body swung from one of the pipes on the ceiling and landed in a black cloaked bunch on Axel's shoulder.

A little blue haired head popped out of the Organization XIII coat complete with an X-shaped scar on his little forehead, he giggled, "IZ ME LEA, SAIX!...OR YU WANT TU BE AXEL?"

Vexen decided now would be the best chance he would get to explain himself, "Well,…..apparently some of my experiments caused him to become a chibi….a 2-5 year old child."

Saix giggled again, a sound that nobody (lol) thought could be possible, "No hugs?"

Axel paused awkwardly then grinned, "YOU LITTLE SCAMP!" He gave the chibi and affectionate noogie and hugged the breath out of him with his lanky arms.

Roxas couldn't help but smile, "Wow, I never thought Saix could be….cute?"

Xemnas' mouth was agape, "VII?"

Saix smiled happily and turned to wave at Xemnas, "HI XEMMY! LET'S PWAY!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Please R&R! SAIX-PUPPY DEMANDS IT!


	2. NOMNOMNOM!

A/N: Somehow I've made it to Chapter 2, hey if anyone who likes this story could draw me a pic of saix-chibi "onomoming" on sexy Xemmy's face, I would totally be grateful! (Yeah….I'm going to have a scene like that)

XEMSAI FTW!

The Saix-Puppy

Chapter 2: NOMNOMNOM!

The Superior dead-stopped when he heard his second-in-command call him…."Xemmy." Xemnas coughed abruptly in order to avoid making eye contact with the others who were obviously trying NOT to laugh out loud. He paused awkwardly, "Number VII, my title is 'Superior,' or 'Number I,' I shall not be referred to by a demeaning nickname that does not acknowledge my rank or-"

Suddenly Xemnas felt a weight on his chest, was his non-existent heart finally feeling 'emotions' that he could not….or should not…be able to 'feel?' Was this some form of guilt for correcting Number VII…Saix….his second-in-command….his…Luna Diviner? He shook the idea from his head, 'his', what was he thinking? He couldn't own his members; he could barely get Number VIII and Number IX to do anything, much less follow any orders. Saix….no, Number VII, was just the opposite, he could tell him to jump off of a cliff and Number VII would do it without batting an eye, without any hesitation.

But,….was that his influence as the Superior? Did he abuse his power, in order to make himself feel…omniscient…godlike? He couldn't answer that, no, he would not answer that. He somehow knew that Number VII respected him, feared him, and loyally followed him. The fear he had implanted there himself, on Number VII's first day as a nobody…that was the only time he had ever raised a hand and fought one of his members. He pushed it behind him and then heard someone giggle and something poke him directly on the tip of his nose.

"Xemmy, what chu tinkin' bout?" The little chibi giggled, the apparent 'weight' on his chest was none other than Number VII, trying to get him out of his 'spaced-out' distractions of the mind. He frowned and his beautifully sculpted silver eyebrows knitted together in frustration, wait frustration? He did not feel….yet…he did?

::::::::::::::Saix's P.O.V.

Saix giggled, Xemmy sure did act weird, what was he thinking about? He kept doing that 'deep-thinking' thing that the others constantly made fun of him for. Well, that and his ability to drag out simple words and make them sound 'dramatic' and highly 'sexual' with 'deeper meanings.' He pouted cutely and his little X-shaped scar matted on his face, his pointed ears set back as he pouted, giving him the adorable 'kicked puppy' look that only Number IX seemed to be able to pull off.

:::::::Back to Xemnas' P.O.V.

Xemnas was brought out of his daze when he felt something….chewing on his face? He looked down to find none other than Number VII 'onomnoming' on his handsome face. The others burst out hysterically laughing and even Zexion was brought to tears at the sight of Saix….the feared Berserker…the one who could go absolutely fucking psycho in a minute…chewing on the Superior's…the Superior who controlled one of the most feared organizations in the universe….face.

Xemnas blushed and a nice layer of pink tinted the golden tan he was so proud of. He shifted uncomfortably and then found himself vainly trying to pull Number VII off of his face. His arms loosened their grip on his second-in-command as a weak smile crossed his normally stoic face. (A/N: DRAW A PICTURE OF THIS SCENE, PLEASE I BEG ANYONE!) Number VII continued his onslaught on the Superior's face and then stopped when he felt the others' laughter die down, he grinned happily, giggling and putting on his biggest wet puppy-dog eyes he could possibly manage.

Xigbar chuckled and gently tapped Xemnas' shoulder, "Uh…Superior? Maybe we should take the kid,…Saix, out to the kitchen?...Not stay in the lab?"

Xemnas regained what little dignity he could manage in this situation, "Yes, let's, I think it's time for lunch anyhow."

They all traveled silently back to the kitchen, where Xaldin (A/N: Everyone makes him a chef,…I can see it too) started making some subs and side dishes and Zexion meticulously set the table. Xemnas set Saix-chibi down at his spot and walked over to his own chair before sitting down at the head of the table. A few minutes later lunch was made and everyone began to chow down, well, except for the fact that Xaldin did not make chibi-sized sandwiches, thus, Saix could not fit them in his mouth, and his lack of proper teeth made it difficult as well. His canines did not better this by meekly scraping the bread, not their usual shredding technique that everyone was used to.

Zexion leaned over and started to cut up the sub for Saix when his hands were lightly smacked aside, "NO ZEXY, I WANT XEMMY TO DO IT!"

Xigbar snorted and continued eating his lunch; Axel turned to Saix and leaned down, "Saix, that's not nice, 'Zexy' was trying to help you."

Zexion glared over the top of Saix's head and muttered something about red-heads before going back to his own meal, slightly offended at his vain attempt to help his 'second-in-command.' Saix snorted lightly, "Well, I want Xemmy to do it." With that, Saix hopped off his chair and dragged it across the room, setting it right next to Xemnas. He quickly ran over to his spot and jumped up, grabbing his plate before ducking under the table and popping back up on his new spot. He hopped up and contently sat back down, setting his plate down with a happy smile plastered on his face.

Xemnas cleared his throat, "Number VII….what are you doing?"

Saix blinked, looking up at him like the answer was quite obvious, "Eatin."

Xemnas frowned at the bluntness of the answer and the happy chibi looking up at him (A/N: Ugh, yeah, happy chibis…how horrible Xemmy .), "Saix, are you the Superior?"

Saix once again blinked, "Uh…no."

Xemnas sighed, "Then that means?..."

Saix shrugged lightly and ripped off a piece of his sub and continued eating as if nothing was the matter, not noticing the now angry pair of orange eyes looking down at him. The others were watching this scene, tensely, knowing that Xemnas, the Superior, did NOT like being ignored, and did NOT like having his questions merely shrugged off. Numbers IX and VIII knew firsthand the consequences of this. Marly cleared his throat, "You know, Saix, you can sit on my lap and I'll help you cut up your sandwiches." He smirked internally at his own cleverness, when was he ever going to get a chance like this again?

The others noticed the suggestiveness of his comment and gave him disapproving looks all around, Marly couldn't help but notice the worst death-glare coming from the head of the table. He shrugged it off and then frowned when Saix shouted, "NO MAR-MAR! I SIT IN XEMMY'S LAP! NOT URS 'TUPID FLOWA' MAN!"

The others died of laughter and somehow, for some odd reason of another, Xemnas felt himself relieved that Saix turned the pedophilic pink-man down. Now….why was that? And why did he find himself smirking at the fact that Saix only seemed interested in …_him?_

::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Yay! I finished this chapter, I LOVE XEMSAI CHIBI FLUFF! Don't you? R&R! OR Saix-Puppy will get very angry! And if possible, draw the "onomnoming!"


	3. Black and Blue Means Bruises

A/N: Thank you SOO much for the wonderful reviews! Thanx PsychoBabble for your cute chibi Saix, he's adorable, I could just pinch his cheeks, but I won't, that's Xemmy's job, lolz.

For everyone else, don't fret! My drawing abilities suck as well! But hey to all readers, if anyone wants to draw something from either of my two Xemsai fics, pleez do and send me a link, especially the onomoming!

ONWARD WITH THE CHIBI CUTENESSS! ^x^ Saix face!

Warning: May contain large amounts of chibi and nobody mayhem….

The Saix-Puppy

Chapter 3: Black and Blue Means Bruises

The lunch finally rounded out with not much else happening, other than Marluxia practically declaring 'hey I'm a rapist,' but that wasn't really anything new. Xemnas cleared his throat at the end of the meal before everyone got up to ditch the dishes, cough, I mean, 'go on a mission immediately that is very important.' He sighed, running an anxious hand through his silver locks, "Alright, for the time being that Number VII is now a chibi…-"

Vexen gulped, "Yes, I believe it should wear off within a week…"…and muttered "I hope."

Xemnas continued, "Good…certain …members…" :he looked directly at Marluxia: .."will not be permitted to be alone with Number VII, this includes Number XI AND Number XII."

Larx. snarled, "Why'd I get dragged into this?"

Xemnas calmly replied, "Because you're sadistic Number XII, I don't want you torturing a poor helpless little chibi; that's my order, I expect no complaints or problems." He stood up from the table, trying to ignore the pleading little yellow eyes looking up at him, "Now, I'll leave him in your care, I have other things to do, I am not a babysitter….oh! And one more thing, don't take him on missions." With that, Xemnas exited the room, desperately trying to hum in his head to drown out the loud whining coming from Saix in his direction.

Axel grinned and ruffled Saix's hair, "Don't worry Saix, you can hang with us! I mean, you're not your grumpy old self so I guess it's cool!"

Roxas smiled at the chibi, "Yeah, we'll eat sea-salt ice-cream (A/N: is that all he eats?...) and.." he found himself trailing off when he noticed the chibi was staring longingly at the doorway where Xemnas had exited.

Saix sniffled, "Why Xemmy no like me? I bad?"

Dem. laughed, "No! It's just that 'Xemmy' gets busy, he'll play with you later!"

Saix's eyes brightened up, "Weally? ..YAY!" He grinned ear to ear like his 'now' and 'former' (A/N: 358/2 reference, my first KH game ever! Mission report Saix ftw!) friend. He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve…..all children do…the others ignored it, 1.) because Roxas didn't notice, 2.) Demyx and Axel both still do it, and 3.) A chibi Saix is too adorable to yell at!

They all heard a laugh and turned to find Xigbar smirking at them, "Awww, lookie! It's the primary colors! Yellow, red, and blue!" (A/N: LOL….Blue is the best..)

Zexion set his book down, he always made sure to get a novel started during his meal, or else he would have to endure the horrible conversations that occurred between IX and VIII. He frowned, "Xigbar, lay off." He looked over at the chibi who was now surrounded by IX, VIII and XIII, with a mild look of fear, that really wasn't the kind of influence a berserk chibi needed, was it? He tried to win the chibi over and away from the dark side, "Saix, maybe you should stay with Vexen, or Xaldin can help you play or I myself can read you a story-"

"BORING ZEXY!" The little chibi frowned up at (for once) Zexion, "I want aventure and fun and food and stuff…that…does…stuff…ya know?"

Zexion frowned again, "Alright Saix, but stay out of trouble and you guys should take care of him, he's a child and needs proper care and attention and-"

"Zexion?"

"Yes Vexen?"

"They left already…."

"Oh….." and an akward silence followed.

:::::

So the color black (with a stripe of gray) decided to join the merry band of fun-goers around the castle. (A/N: NOW do you understand the chapter title? Haha, tricky right?) Xigbar couldn't help but admit, how many times was he going to get the chance to hang out with the Berserker, without the fear of death? And plus, the kid was damn cute if he did say so himself! On top of that, he had a good gut instinct that told him, the closer he got with Saix, the more jealous he could make the Superior! Haha! A win-win for Xigbar!

They decided that the best thing they could do was pull a prank on someone, and they had just the person….

::::::

Marluxia smiled while playing, cough, gardening like any normal man. He pulled out hedge-clippers and happily clipped the bushes while humming a nice flowery tune. He skipped around a bit, nothing seemed to damper his mood, not the Superior, not the looks of accused rape, not even the clouds could bring him down!

He started watering his beautiful roses, they were pink and lovely, just like him. He smiled happily; they seemed to be enjoying the water so much! But they now seemed to be wilting….how? He frowned, putting his hands on his hips in a very effeminate-cough-manly fashion. All of a sudden though, his flowers seemed to start disintegrating right in front of him!

He screamed, "NOOOOO! MY BABIES! WHAT IN KINGDOM HEARTS?..." He sniffed the water-pitcher and his eyes grew wide, "WEED KILLER?...**WEED KILLER?...**who would do such a thing?"

He heard muffled giggling and saw a patch of spiky red hair above his shrubs, "AXXXXXXEEEEELLLLL!"

::::

They all ran inside in order to avoid a very sharp pink scythe that just barely missed slicing off a couple of heads. Although they got some bruises from tripping and falling over all the now infuriated plant-life. Xigbar laughed, "Ha! Flower-boy got mad we killed his daisies!"

Demyx frowned, "They were roses Xiggy…"

Everyone turned to him, except Saix- he didn't understand, in shock…Demyx actually paid attention for once?

Axel cough lightly to break up the silence, "Yeahhhhhh….anyways…let's get someone else….someone…important…"

Demyx filled in, "Someone….high…ranked?"

Axel nodded, "Yeah!...like…"

Xigbar's now seldom used brain started to click, the gears starting grinding…he looked down…

Saix giggled, "Like who Demmy?"

Roxas laughed at the nickname.

Xigbar's face turned into an evil grin while looking at the chibi, "Oh….Saix….I think we should visit 'Xemmy'….he'd like a present right?"

Saix thought about it for a second, "Hmmm…I guess so! Otay!"

The others paled, "Xigbar…what kind of present?"

Xigbar chuckled maniacally, "Oh….you'll see…."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Lol, don't you just love Xiggy and chibi Saix, he's soooooo adorable!

(Oh if you didn't notice, I kind of hate Axel for ditching Saix on the plan [though I really doubt Saix could overthrow Sexy Xemmy…maybe in bed…O.O NOSEBLEED!] in order to support Roxas,….who bailed on him anyways….way to go Roxas…Saix is such a better friend…I would KILL to have a friend that would be so LOYAL even after his HEART was removed!)

Please R&R! …what will the present be?...wait until the next chapter to find out!


	4. Some Things are Better Left Unsaid

A/N: So now we find out what the present is…..I bet you money you didn't guess this…..

The Saix-Puppy

Chapter 4: Some Things are Better Left Unsaid

Xemnas groaned lightly, he now realized how much he should truly appreciate Number VII's help. The paperwork never seemed to end no matter how many mission reports he finished or new world missions he planned. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in utter frustration. "It figures I learn how well he does his job when he's unable to actually accomplish it," he paused, "and now I'm talking to myself…..wonderful."

He laid his head on his desk, closing his eyes; it was lonely without his second-in-command. Did he really miss his company so much? He looked lightly over the pile of papers, and then set his head back down; the answer was an obnoxious yes. If Number VII were normal, this pile would not be here. Number VII would have already done it and would be discussing the progress with him, instead of leaving Xemnas to talk to himself. Number VII was always there for him to talk to, a shoulder to lean on? Or someone to vent on? He frowned and remembered Number VII bringing him tea without asking, doing the paperwork so he could sleep, knocking on the door before entering-respecting his privacy above all others.

Could he have asked for a better subordinate? He vaguely remembered a cold winter night where he had miraculously been covered with a soft blanket while he had slept exhausted on his desk. Did Number VII always know when he needed him? Without the order or the demand? He shook his head lightly, now was not the time to dwell on the past, he needed to get back to work, he needed-

"Xemmy!"

Xemnas frowned, was he hearing things? Was his mind subconsciously creating the voice of Number VII because he…missed him..deeply? There was a sound of a little throat being cleared. Xemnas leaned over the desk to see Number VII standing in front of his desk with a happy smile on his face….but that wasn't the strange part. The strange part wasn't that a chibi had somehow gotten in to his office without him noticing it, or that he seemed quite happy about it. No, the strange part was that said chibi was standing in front of him naked without a care in the world…and was smiling at him. Yes, for once in his non-existence….Xemnas did not know what in Kingdom Hearts he should say.

With a deep inhalation of air to try to cover his utter shock and embarrassment at the situation, he decided to address the problem. He cleared his throat, a light pink once again gracing his cheeks, "Number VII….why are you standing in my office…..naked?"

Saix seemed to think about this question for a while before smiling again, "Xiggy said you'd like to see me naked and it'd be a good present!"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, his blush deepening, yet he still kept his cool, "Oh, did he?"

Saix giggled, "Yup!"

Xemnas frowned, "Number VII, aren't you cold?...or embarrassed?"

It was Saix's turn to frown, "No, why? I like bein' nakie!" He pouted, "You don't like me nakie?"

Xemnas could feel a nosebleed coming on,…now that was odd he wondered, why would I have THAT reaction; he brushed it aside, "Um, Saix :cough: that's not the issue here, you need to put on clothes, it's indecent to be running around naked."

Saix pouted again, making the puppy eyes, "But whhhhyyyyy?"

Xemnas sighed and stood up from his chair; he looked around the room and then grabbed a blanket. He wrapped it around the naked chibi and lifted him up from the ground. Saix giggled, "Yay! I like bein' carried by you Xemmy! Weee! Let's do airplane!"

Xemnas couldn't help but smile, "Maybe later, let's find Number II first."

Saix blinked, "Why? What's wrong with Xiggy?"

Xemnas smirked, "'Xiggy' is going to be in A LOT of trouble Number VII."

::::::

Axel grinned, slapping Xigbar happily on the back, "Man! That was genius!" They were all sitting around the kitchen table once again.

Xigbar chuckled, "Wasn't it? Can you imagine his reaction? He's probably still in there, gaping like an idiot!"

Roxas frowned, "I hope Saix doesn't get in trouble though…"

Dem. patted him on the back, "Don't worry, we told Saix to say he didn't know any better if he got in trouble."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "What if he tells though?"

Xigbar laughed, "I gave the kid a giant cookie to keep his mouth shut!"

Dem. giggled, "He looked so happy with that cookie-" O.O

Xigbar raised a curious eyebrow, "Demy you went white all of a sudden, you feel okay?"

Axel laughed, "Ha! It looks like you saw a ghost or something! You too Roxas! What's wrong?"

"Oh, so it seems ALL of you are to blame for Number VII's indenceny."

Axel's eyes got as wide as saucers, SHIT! He recognized that voice, he turned around slowly, "Haha….Superior…what brings you here?"

Xemnas' eyes narrowed further at the blatant stupidity, he looked over at Xigbar, "Number II, I expect this from VIII, IX and maybe even XIII, but one of the original six?"

Xigbar smiled weakly, "Superior, we were just having fun, a little joke see?"

Xemnas frowned, "No, I see no point in making Number VII the butt of your little jokes in order to find amusement out of it." His frown turned in to an evil smirk that made the others' (except Saix, he was snuggled happily in the Superiors arms, under the blanket) faces pale and become very nervous. "Well, seeing as you four have nothing better to do, I'll assign you to kitchen duty, dinner is in an hour, I expect a masterpiece…:he turned to walk away:…oh and Number II?"

Xigbar gulped, "Yes Superior?"

Xemnas' eyes glittered maniacally, "Being that you seem to think I enjoy seeing naked children, YOU are going to take over Number VII's job of paperwork, I have it all sitting on my desk waiting for you." Xemnas strolled out of the run with a happy smile on his face, now he didn't have to worry about all that paperwork, he was soooo devious! He looked down at the chibi that was snuggling in his arms, "Now Number VII," he accidentally cooed, and then blushed at the sudden affection, he coughed, taking a serious tone, "we need to find your clothes."

Saix giggled, "Otay Xemmy!" He snuggled closer to the Superior's chest, he was so warm and he smelled wonderful! It made him feel safe and secure in his arms.

:::::

Dinner had been acceptable, taking into account who actually made it in comparison with Xaldin. Xemnas stretched lightly on his bed, his eyebrows knitting in concentration as he tried to push his list of things-to-do out of his brain. He had already changed in to his black sleep-shirt and black sleep-pants, so all he needed now was to go to sleep. He sighed and rolled over on to his side, closing his eyes. He drifted off for a few minutes before he felt extra weight being distributed on his bed. His eyes flew open and he tensed up, listening intently.

There was a whisper, "Xemmy?" A little hand nudged him.

Xemnas rolled over to face Saix, who looked a bit afraid, "Number VII, what are you doing in my room?"

Saix pressed his fingers together nervously, "I got scared….I was all alone!...Can I stay with you Xemmy? You safe!" His little eyes pleaded with the Superior.

Xemnas frowned, he paused, looking at the little chibi and then sighed, "Hn, fine, you can stay here, but only for tonight! This isn't going to become a habit!"

Saix smiled happily, "Thanks Xemmy!"

Xemnas pulled a blanket over the chibi and tucked him in on the other side of the large king-sized bed (A/N: Superior gets a king…he deserves it right?...I assume the rest has full-size beds). He rolled on his side, his back facing the wall, and closed his eyes. He started to drift off to sleep again before he felt something press against him. He looked down to find Saix cuddling against his chest, snuggled up in the blankets. Xemnas sighed, "This better not become a habit…just for tonight Number VII…you hear me?"

Saix nodded into his chest, snuggling in to the silky black fabric and breathing in his comforting scent. Eventually the chibi drifted off to sleep and Xemnas pulled him even closer, nuzzling in to his silky blue hair, "Goodnight my little Luna Diviner…my Saix." He closed his eyes and went to sleep. For the rest of the week however, he found himself unable to break the chibi's nighttime snuggling habit with him….

:::::

A/N: Awwwwww ^-^…..isn't Xemsai chibi fluff soo cute? ^x^…R&R please! I'm sorry to say but growing pains are happening next chapter! Don't fret though!...That means adult Xemsai fluff! Win-win right?...


	5. Puppy Love

A/N: Lol, I just wrote a small one-shot about Saix and Roxas out of the blue, 358/2 Days is fun to re-play, now I'm just dying to see some innuendo…lol?

Oh…and sorry guys….but now it's going TO BE ADULT FLUFF! ….sowwy…no more chibi Saix…:pouts:

This is going to be a long one….and the last! :dodges tomatoes:….don't worry though….I have a sequel planned and first chapter in the making!

The Saix-Puppy

Chapter 5: Puppy Love

Xemnas smiled happily, it had been a week since Saix had the…'transformation' and Xemnas had become accustomed to him sleeping in his bed and snuggling. Xemnas secretly admitted to himself that he actually looked forward to the end of the day, just so he could have the chibi all to himself. He nuzzled into the head of silky blue hair contently, taking in the other nobody's musky yet adorable scent. A rare smile crossed his lips as he snuggled in closer to the other, it was still morning yet.

He frowned lightly, something seemed to be off but he brushed it aside. He went to wrap his arms around the other's body when he realized his arms only circled a waist. One of Xemnas' eyes shot open and looked down, he turned three shades of red, there in his arms was-

:::::::Saix P.O.V.

Saix snuggled into an unknown source of warmth. The scent was comforting and the presence was relaxing. He was in a state of near-sleep and yet half awake when he felt the source of warmth become tense. He opened up his eyes, yawning lazily to come face to face with-

::::::Xemnas P.O.V.

-a grown-up confused looking Saix. He blushed even deeper, feeling embarrassed for both himself and Saix. The Luna Diviner's cheeks tinted pink and he shifted uncomfortably in the Superior's arms, "S-s-superior! I don't…I….why am I..?"

Xemnas frowned, "Don't you remember?"

Saix paused, looking even more baffled, and then seemed to relax in his arms, "Wait….I'm….starting to.."

Xemnas looked expectantly down at him, waiting for him to remember everything so that it didn't look like he had commited a 'date rape.'

::::::Saix P.O.V. (A/N: I'm sorry for the punctuation, but I'm doing it as a 'stream of consciousness' so it isn't supposed to make sense)

Flashes of memories of the week past flew into his brain rapidly. First, IV turning him in to a chibi, he mentally noted to pulverize him later. Then calling the Superior….Xemmy….something fluttered in his stomach at the memory. He blushed deeper. Why did he feel this way? Didn't the Superior claim they couldn't feel anything? He brushed it aside. He felt embarrassed that he had sat next to the Superior at dinner and made so many verbal claims of only wanting….the Superior….to do things for him. His non-existent heart jumped again. He sat up abruptly, removing the arms from his waist, turning his back on the Superior.

Apparently XI had tried to 'move in on him,' he couldn't help but feel sick at the thought. He had spent time with VIII, well he had been friends with his somebody right? He had even been able to tolerate XIII, IX and II without trying to kill them. How was THAT possible?...They even seemed to like…him.

No-one….except for the Superior…spent time with Saix. Everyone had some kind of fear and avoided him, why? Yes, he was second-in-command, yes, he liked solitude and gazing at the moon for hours on end. But, he liked talking too, the only person….ever….not even Lea…who tolerated and talked to him every-time he needed it WAS the Superior. He gulped, his back tensing and the hairs sticking up on the nape of his neck, what was this feeling?

He didn't understand, he, Saix, the person who understood EVERYTHING, did not understand. He frowned, running a hand through his blue hair, why was this happening to him? Suddenly the words he had heard as a chibi flashed in his brain, _'Don't worry kiddo! He'll like seeing you naked! It's a good surprise, you like 'Xemmy' right?' _His cheeks flamed red, he liked….no…'loved' the Superior as a kid, was it the same now? …And the Superior…liked him..no _wanted __him_…above all the others. Was it for his skill? His prowess in battle? His ability to do continuous amounts of paperwork?

He understood why _he _liked the Superior. It was so obvious, not even his looks, which were godlike to begin with, that bronze skin and soft understanding…smile…those..lips.. He shook his head rapidly, no! Mind on target, he was devoted to the Superior, for all his help…making him…as human as he could possibly be…..

::::::::_FLASHBACK:::::::_

_ The Superior ran a frustrated hand through his silver locks; he didn't understand how they six had come to be. The darkness, they were just becoming accustomed to it, each of them developing their powers and seemingly falling into this meaningless existence. He sighed, he needed some hope, he looked up at Kingdom Hearts longingly. He wasn't feeling anything anymore, he couldn't recall for one second what 'feeling' actually 'felt' like. He groaned, but his attention was drawn anyway from his problems when he heard the clock chime. It was time for a meeting._

_ The all gathered around in the 'Gray Room,' he honestly did not know why he named things like that, so bland, so empty,….like him. The Castle That Never Was…filled with people that shouldn't be…how poetic it seemed. He frowned, looking around, "Br-Xigbar is not back from his reconnaissance?" These new names took some getting used to, but, it was for the best, they were different beings now, they had no hearts to earn their old titles._

_ A 'corridor of darkness' ripped open and Xigbar ran out, covered in blood, "RUN! IT'S INSANE! IT TRIED TO KILL ME! KILL IT KILL ITTTT!" _

_ Xemnas looked at him in shock, "Xigbar do you mean you have found another? Where did you get those wounds-"_

_ Xigbar ran and dived behind the couch despite his injuries as something else lumbered through the corridor, something, not as human-looking as them. The creature growled, its glowing golden eyes darting across the room, looking for its prey. The ragged X-shaped scar crinkled as an animalistic roar erupted from its throat, the blue hair floating by some unknown force._

_ It dived towards the couch, Xaldin summoned a lance and stabbed it in the leg, the creature howled and slashed at him with sharp claws. It gripped the lance and ripped it out of its leg, bleeding profusely yet not feeling an ounce of pain or regret at its actions. It continued forward, Xemnas stepped in front of it, "Enough, Vexen take care of Xigbar, the others can go as well, I will deal with it."_

_ As the others left the room, Xemnas noticed how the golden eyes now focused on him as a new challenge. An evil grin spread across its face and a tongue licked its lips and fangs hungrily. _

_ ::::::_

_ When the howling stopped the others entered; Xemnas was kneeling over an unconscious body, and when he rolled the head over to see its face, he was surprised. It was no longer a demon, but a sad angel, he traced the X-shaped scar lightly with his thumb, what a pity such a pretty face was tormented so. If he could teach it, maybe just maybe, it would give him a new purpose in this meaningless existence. _

_ :::_

_ He spent many months teaching this 'monster' as Xigbar called him, manners and patience. It took every ounce of his strength to withstand the 'berserker rage' as Vexen dubbed it, yet, he 'felt' accomplished. He looked down at the creature standing across from him during the naming ceremony. The letters of its name floated in the air and an X floated above them, overlapping its X-shaped scar, Xemnas couldn't help but wonder if this meeting was destined somewhere._

_ "You will now be known as Saix, Number VII in this organization, The Luna Diviner."_

_ Saix looked up at him and bowed, "Thank you for such an honor, my Superior." His eyes shining with devotion for only him, the Superior. _

_ Xemnas smiled, maybe all that work was worth it._

_:::END FLASHBACK::::_

The Superior had given him more meaning than any person in his life, well, both lives; we had so willingly accepted him when the other five had claimed him a hazard. He loved the Superior for this….he paused….'loved'…yes, that was the fluttery feeling that his somebody and his nobody had never experienced before the Superior. He smiled and turned to the Superior, reaching over and looking into his eyes.

"Superior, I know you said we could not feel, but I….think I feel something….for you.."

:::::Xemnas P.O.V.

Xemnas watched Saix writhe on the other side of the bed with his memories and decisions. Xemnas held his breath in anticipation, would Saix be mad about all his actions, would he lose his Luna Diviner?

Saix turned to him and leaned across the bed, looking him directly in his eyes, those beautiful feral eyes staring back at him, "Superior, I know you said we could not feel, but I….think I feel something….for you.."

Xemnas couldn't breathe, his non-existent heart jumped, his stomach twisted, he couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed the Diviner and yanked him underneath him, smirking down at him, "I love you too, my Saix." He placed a soft kiss on the middle of that beautiful imperfection on his soft face.

/

Vexen frowned lightly, going over the results of Saix's recent check-up after his week-long chibi phase. He pulled out the clipboard and marked off a few things, taking special care to look at each test.

He leaned in and picked up the result of one test, a blood and urine sample, utterly confused. Now THAT wasn't possible now was it?

**THE END…..**

:::::::::::::::

A/N: Haha! Cliffhanger! Don't worry though! Read and Review please or no sequel for you!

XEMSAI FTW! ^x^!


End file.
